


Wait, Emrys

by Geccarenee13



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magic Revealed, badass merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geccarenee13/pseuds/Geccarenee13
Summary: When Morgana is about to take over the kingdom by killing Arthur she suddenly remembers someone: Emrys. She decides to call him out and gets more than what she planned for. Au starting around season 4 or 5.





	1. Called Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story on AO3, but I will be posting all of my stories from fanfiction.net onto here as I can. I am working on updating this and my other continuing stories, but it is slow going as I am extremely busy with life, between school, sports, and all of my extracurricular activities. So, please stick with me and I will do my best to update somewhat regularly. I hope you like this story and will comment on what you think I can do better and leave kudos. Thanks! Enjoy!

‘How did this happen, again?’ Merlin thought as he stood in a line with all the knights, the queen, and Gaius in the throne room. They were all staring at the front of the room where their king was on his knees facing them with a sword at his throat. On the other side of the sword was the king’s half-sister, the sorceress Morgana, and behind her was her trusty albino dragon, Aithusa. That still pissed of Merlin, he had hatched that egg, he was its lord and yet it goes and saves Morgana, of all people. Anyways...

Yet again she had managed to get far enough into Camelot to be holding its ruler and her brother at sword point. It always seemed to happen. They really needed to tighten up security around here. But, they were stretched a little thin what with all the problems going on in the outlying towns. However, that didn’t mean that they had to leave as little defence at the castle as they had, but that kept happening and now they were back at this. The same scene that had happened twice before with Morgana taking over the crown in one way or another. But, before she didn’t actually have Arthur at swordpoint and Merlin in the room in plain view, where if he used his powers to save Arthur he would be caught. Merlin struggled internally for a moment but realized that no matter what he would protect Arthur, even if it meant his reveal and probable death. He’d do and has done anything for his king.

....

Morgana smirked out at her brother kneeling in front of her, finally. In front of them in a line were the knights of Camelot, the ‘Queen’, really her old servant Gwen, Gaius, and the insufferable foolish manservant of the king, Merlin. Behind them was a line of her own soldiers and still behind them many of the people of Camelot, soon to be her people, stood staring at her as she took over, no rightfully took her claim to the throne, which was hers! Her smirk turned into a smile and back to a smirk. She could just get it over now and kill her brother. Yes, it was killing her only family left, but it was the only thing standing in her way. She was about to do just that when he remembered something that had been haunting her: Emrys. 

Her smirk slid slightly as she thought the name. That sorcerer was horrible and she still had no idea who he was. She did know one big thing however, he always protected Arthur. So, he had to be in this room. She scanned the faces in front of her. Who was it?!

But, that meant a problem for her. If she tried to kill him now she would just be stopped, but if she called out Emrys and he revealed himself, then she could kill him as well and that takes care of two birds with one stone. Her mortal enemy would be dead and she would finally be on her rightful throne. Magic would be free to roam under her rule. She would finally be free. 

Inwardly she celebrated her victory, but outwardly she kept her smirk firmly in place. Beside her, her trusty dragon companion nudged her side encouragingly. Morgana glanced down at the creature and smiled. She looked up and started to speak.

“Well, brother, look where we find ourselves again. You really need to invest in some better security.” As she spoke she slightly dug the tip of the sword into Arthur’s back. He turned and looked at her with a look of total disgusted on his face, that thrilled her. 

“We might be in this situation once again, but you can bet that it will end the same way as all the other times: you losing,” Arthur snarled at her and Morgana just laughed. 

“Really, who’s going to stop me? You? I have you. Your knights? I have them. Who, Emrys?” Morgana said snarkily to her brother who looked confused at her last question. She was so focused on her brother that she didn’t see Merlin flinch at the name Emrys. She laughed saying, “You don’t even know.”

“Know what?” Arthur asked, confused.

“All this time. The only reason you have survived is because there is a sorcerer, in this very room, that has been protecting you. He’s Emrys, the king of the druids, and most powerful sorcerer there has ever been. He’s been protecting you for years and defining me all the while. I hate him. I want him dead and I know that he doesn’t want to be found and to save you this time is to reveal himself. So, either way I win.” Morgana sneered and Arthur looked shocked and unbelieving. 

Morgana scanned the faces of the loyal citizens of Camelot. None of their faces revealed anything. They all looked shocked and a little scared. ‘Fine’ she huffed, ‘I’ll just have to actually threaten and potentially harm Arthur and he should be revealed. If not that just takes care of one of my problems.’

No one was aware of the inner turmoil that was still going on in Merlin’s brain. He knew that he just couldn’t let Arthur be killed but he was terrified of what would have if and when he revealed himself. It was going to happen he knew, but this wasn’t how he wanted it to. But oh well.

After the moment of silence dragged on for a while Morgana looked at Arthur again and said, “Fine, Emrys. If you truly are the protector and are loyal to your king, show yourself. Don’t be afraid,” she waited just a minute before continuing, “Then, I’m going to kill you Arthur. Emrys obviously is not going to save you this time, so your dead. I’ve won.” Morgana lifted the sword above her head as Arthur bowed his head waiting for death. She swung the sword down in a deadly arch towards Arthur’s head. The room was silent but suddenly the sword, right before it connected with Arthur’s flesh, flew out of her hand. 

“Emrys,” Morgana said gleefully as she looked to where the sorcerer stood with the sword in his hand, “finally I’ve found…” She fell silent however when she saw who held the sword. It was the last person she had ever expected. It was Merlin.


	2. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin puts an end to this Morgana business, once and for all.

As Morgana got ready to swing her sword and kill Arthur Merlin fought. He fought with himself. He didn’t really want to be revealed because he was scared but he couldn’t let Morgana kill Arthur. He took a step back thinking if he hid himself somehow he could save Arthur without being revealed. But, as he stepped back he felt the point of a sword dig into his back. He had forgotten about Morgana’s men standing behind them. There was no hiding. He thought about it for one more second and realized he was tired. Tired of lying. Tired of hiding. If he was to be revealed at least he would be saving Arthur’s life.

Morgana was now swinging the sword towards Arthur’s head and neck. Merlin thought about just making her sword fly away into the crowd, but he realized then someone in the crowd would be accused of being Emrys and he couldn’t do that. What if he just made it fall to the ground a few feet away, but that wouldn’t work either because Morgana would not stop till she found him, Emrys. As the sword seemed to fall in slow motion he thought if he’s going to do this at least to it with a little pizazz. And with Gaius’s eyes on him Merlin lifted his hand as his eyes glowed gold and the sword flew out of Morgana’s hand and into his own. 

As the sword flew across the room Merlin heard a few gasps and a couple shouts from the crowd. As it landed in his hand the hall was sent into silence, almost as though a spell had been cast, or everyone was just in shock. The only sound in the sound was an insane chuckle that came out of Morgana’s mouth. 

She was still looking at Arthur but slowly she turned around while saying, “Emrys,” the glee in her voice was almost tangible, “I’ve found…” She stopped her sentence there. The look on her face was of shock and betrayal, but only for a second did she let it show, but still it looked like she was in denial after she finally found out the identity of her mortal enemy. After all they used to be friends and he was the one who led her to the druids after her magic first manifested itself. 

As the awkward silence stretched on and the tension in the room grew until was almost tangible, Merlin couldn’t help but smirk up at Morgana. That shook Morgana into action. Even if she didn’t move, she glared at him and finally broke the silence.

“Merlin?! But, how?” she asked this with the look of confusion still plastered on her face but it quickly turned back to her regular stoney face with anger blazing in her eyes, “Never mind. It doesn’t matter. What matters now, is that I kill you.”

.....

Arthur who had been kneeling in front of his sister staring at his manservant, and best friend, in complete and utter shock. His mind was racing. ‘Merlin. Merlin was this Emrys. A sorcerer. Not only a sorcerer, according to Morgana, the most powerful sorcerer ever. Merlin. He has magic. He lied to me.’ These words spun in his mind for a while. That is until he remembered all of the times that Merlin had joked about saving his life. That without him going he would die. Arthur had always brushed it off as Merlin being, well Merlin. But, that entire time it was true. He was mad. No, he was furious. The man he had thought to be his friend had lied to him for years and didn’t trust him enough to let him see the real Merlin. 

Finally he remembered that all those times Merlin wasn’t lying, and when tree branches would suddenly fall on their opponents, how magical creatures that can’t be killed suddenly be killed by them, and all the times he had blacked out and when he came to the sorcerer or creature or bandits would be gone and Merlin would be standing there smiling at his King. All those times, it had been Merlin and Merlin had given him the glory and honor of each and every one of them. And, the more he thought about it, all of Merlin’s actions made sense, even the lying. 

If Merlin had told Arthur for the longest time, though he didn’t want to admit it, would have just executed him without thinking, but, maybe against his better judgement, he felt as though he should accept Merlin, magic and all. 

He had just come to this conclusion when Morgana spoke again. He only have payed attention but he did hear her say that she would kill Merlin. He could not let that happen no matter what. Merlin had protected him so many times it’s only right that he protects Merlin now. He looked up at his sister with hatred and loathing in his eyes. He noticed that she wasn’t looking at Merlin or him but at that small white dragon besides her. Then the dragon turned its head towards Merlin and sprung forward as if to attack. Arthur went to move forward or at least warn Merlin, but before he could another weird thing happened.

....

Merlin started as Morgana and Aithusa looked at each other for a few long seconds. Aithusa turned her head towards him and he could tell that she was going to attack. Like he was going to let that happen. He was the last dragonlord and she had to obey him.

So, as she sprung from Morgana’s side Merlin dug deep in himself and said in a loud growling voice, “Nun de ge dei s'eikein kai emois epe'essin hepesthai! Dragorn. Non didlkai.”* At his words Aithusa stopped where she was sat down and bowed to her lord. “Aithusa,” he said gently in acknowledgment of the small white dragon. Only then did he hear the whispers that were all around him, but he didn’t care.  
With a small sly grin on his face he looked up at Morgana to find her seething but also confused and Arthur a standing a few feet from where he had been kneeling.  
Morgana slowly said, “But, that’s impossible. No one can do that.”

Merlin shook his head and said, “Next time you try to kill the last dragonlord with one of his kin. Don’t. It’s a stupid thing to do.” She along with the rest of the room, except Gaius, looked shocked. They were all standing stock still as he walked towards Morgana with the sword she had been using to kill her own brother in his hand. Soon they were face to face and Merlin looked into her eyes and said...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahaha! I left you all on a cliffhanger. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and will leave a comment and kudos. :)
> 
> * spell means Now you must obey and you must follow. Dragon, I command you to stop.


	3. Resolution of a Problem, Start of Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana's end and maybe Merlin's too.

Morgana watched as her old friend, the one who had helped her, then poisoned her, then, you know what it doesn’t matter, a secret warlock walked past her loyal, not anymore though, dragon towards her. She couldn’t believe it. First, her old friend ended up being her mortal enemy the entire time and now she finds that he is a dragonlord as well! Soon he was standing right in front of her. Their eyes meet and she could have sworn that she saw sorrow in his eyes. Why, would he be looking at her like that?

She continued to just look at him not noticing the sword in his hands as he said, “I’m sorry, Morgana.” His voice was so sincere that it sort of scared her. What did he have to be sorry about? That’s when she felt a sharp pain in her gut. She looked down to find the sword she had been using to kill her brother in Merlin’s hand and in her gut. 

The pain spread from the middle of her gut all throughout her body and she felt as Merlin pulled the sword out of her body. Barely she heard the sword clatter to the floor as she fell to her knees and forward. She had expected to fall on the hard, cold, stone floor of the throne room, but instead she found herself in soft arms being lowered to the ground slowly. When her and the one holding her were finally on the ground she was turned over so she was looking up at the face of the person whose lap she was laying in. It was Merlin. The person she had once called friend. Her enemy. Emrys.

He looked down at her with guilt, pain, and sorrow in his eyes and whispered to her, “I am so sorry, Morgana. I could have helped you more. I should have. If I had we wouldn’t be in this position.” This surprised her more than anything she had learned of in the past hour. His words softened her heart for just a moment and then it hardened again and she was angry. How dare he?

She said as loudly as she could, which wasn’t very loud as she was dying, “Then, why didn’t you help me? You left me feeling like a monster. You have no idea how that feels.”

His eyes saddened just a little more as he said softly, “I was afraid. I still am. I lived my whole life in fear and self loathing. I was told everyday by people that I’m a monster, that I’m worthless. I heard it enough that I started to believe it. Even though I knew it wasn’t true.” Morgana stared up into his eyes as she felt the rest of her life slip away. He did know what it was like. All of it. Her heart finally softened and she managed a weak smile at him as he said, “Forgive me.”

With the last breath she had she said, although only he could hear it and just barely, “I forgive you. For everything,” and Morgana Pendragon who had terrorised the kingdom of Camelot for years was dead in the arms of her friend and worst enemy.

.....

Arthur’s mind was reeling for the second time today. First Merlin openly declared himself not only a warlock, but the last dragonlord. Not only had his apparent secrets been revealed Merlin had also stabbed his sister. Given his sister was Morgana, a sorceress, not that it mattered he reminded himself, after all Merlin has magic as well, who had tried to take of Camelot several times, but still she was his only family left. Arthur surprised himself now, as he realized that no matter what she had done he didn’t really want to watch Morgana die. But, even that wasn’t what surprised him the most it was the fact that Merlin had apologized, repeatedly to Morgana, and if he wasn’t mistaken, he could have sworn that he saw a tear slide down Merlin’s cheek before he quickly wiped it off. Merlin was crying for Morgana. This day just kept getting stranger and stranger.

He watched as with Morgana’s head in Merlin’s lap he said something he couldn’t hear while slightly rocking back and forth. Although he hadn’t heard what Merlin had said he definitely heard it when Morgana replied in a loudish hoarse voice about how Merlin should have helped her and how he left her feeling like a monster, that he had no idea what it was like. Arthur’s heart broke a little at her words. He knew what it was like to be alone, but not like that. What happened next however broke his heart completely. 

Merlin still totally focused on the person in his lap spoke softly, Arthur could tell it was only for Morgana, but he was so close that he heard it as well, about how he knew how she felt. That he had been told his whole life that he was worthless and a monster and that he lived in self-loathing. Arthur couldn’t wrap his head around his ser, friend- er best friend’s, even if he’d never admit it out loud, words. At first he couldn’t believe it and then he remembered all those names that he had called Merlin over the years and how Merlin lived with such a huge secret to himself and knew that it was all true, and at least part of it was his fault. His friend hurt because of him. Arthur knew he could never let that happen again, even though Merlin had kept such a huge secret from him, he understood.   
He watched, surprisingly sadly, as his sister, his only remaining family died in the arms of his best friend. 

The room was completely silent for a couple moments as everyone stared at the two sorcerers, sorry sorceress and warlock, on the floor. Then chaos erupted. All the knights and other subjects started cheering, while Morgana’s soldiers started to back away and flee after watching their leader die. That is until Morgana’s second in charge came forward and picked Morgana’s sword off of the floor. He pointed it at Arthur and glared. The whole room froze, again. That is except for Merlin who slowly set Morgana’s head on the floor, stood up, and walked between Arthur and the soldier-turned leader. Merlin raised his hand and it seemed dangerous, which it being Merlin was strange Arthur reflected. 

Anyways the man opened his mouth to say something but before he could Merlin said, “Don’t even try it.” His voice was so sinister that everyone in the room, even those who knew what Merlin was like in all his clumsy silly glory, flinched. 

The new leader stared at the warlock for a long moment before saying, “This isn’t over. I will come back,” and stalked out of the room followed by the rest of Morgana’s army. Everyone just stood there as they left, in shock. 

Merlin grinned as they left and then dropped the grin has he turned to Arthur ready for his friend and king to rebuke him. But, to his surprise that didn’t happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all loved this chapter, and if you did tell me about it.


	4. What to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions are made, and people are not happy about it.

Seriously, what was it with today?! Arthur thought angrily as the remainder of Morgana’s army left. Today has been the strangest day ever! First, his, not admitted, best friend was revealed to have been a sorcerer, sorry worlock, then that same friend had killed his sister, which wasn’t the worst of blows, and then Merlin just makes the new leader just leave. What was going on? Was he just dreaming? He looked around and came to the conclusion that no, he was not dreaming.

For another moment the room was silent and unmoving until Merlin turned to face him. As he turned Arthur saw a smile slide off of his face. Why? Was his question however. Arthur’s heart froze and broke as his manservant, friend, looked into his eyes. 

Merlin’s face was stony and cold, which was very different than his usual cheerful smiling face, but what really got to Arthur was Merlin’s eyes. His eyes had always had a sort of dull quality lurking in the background even though they were always twinkling. Now however they shown with what Arthur knew was fear. Arthur had seen that look on so many different people’s faces before, but never on Merlin’s. It didn’t look right to him, but it somehow seemed to fit his face like it had always been there. 

Arthur realizes that maybe it has been there the entire time. That dull part of his eyes that was always there, that’s what it was. If what his sister had said was true than Merlin had been born with magic he didn’t have a choice in any of it. He would have grown up being afraid of being caught, afraid of everyone around him, afraid of himself. No one should have to go through that, especially not sweet, happy Merlin. Even worse than the expression itself was the fact that it was directed at him. Merlin was waiting for his decision. 

From what he had seen today Merling could have easily magicked himself out of this situation or just killed them all, but he didn’t. He stood there and waited for his king to punish him, like he knew that this would happen one day, which Arthur thought probably was the case. Anyways the fact that Merlin put his whole life into his hands willingly just amazed him. By now Arthur was actually used to deciding punishments, but he never thought he would have to do this. 

Part of him wanted to change the law right then and there, but he couldn’t do that. For one it takes a lot to change a law and also the people might think he’s weak for changing a law just so he wouldn’t have to kill his friend. Another part of him, that sounded a lot like his dad, wanted,no not wanted, urged him to kill Merlin right then and there, after all he was the greatest warlock ever. But, truthfully he couldn’t do either of those things. As these thoughts cycled through his head he came to an conclusion, he couldn’t change the law just yet and therefor could not just let Merlin go free, so let’s just put him in the dungeons until we can change the law. That way he didn’t look to weak and also didn’t have to kill Merlin. It was a win win situation.

He quickly put his usual stoic mask on and looked Merlin in the eye, letting just a little bit of softness into his eyes, and said, “Arrest him.”

.....

Merlin could not believe this, though it wasn’t entirely unexpected. He had just revealed his huge secret to everyone, killed Morgana, and still he was being arrested. Truthfully part of him was total expecting this to happen, but the other part of him just pushed that out of his mind with a blind hope. 

Only subconsciously he felt his arms be grabbed and forced behind him and a few gasps from the crowd. He had seen a glint in Arthur’s eye and knew one thing, Arthur didn’t want to do this either, and that gave him hope. Maybe he wouldn’t be killed. 

Arthur’s eyes hardened as he said, “Take him to the dungeons,” while waving the guards holding Merlin away. The guards started to lead him out and he let them still in his own mind.   
He snapped out of it as he was lead between Gaius and Gwaine. The look of sadness on Gaius’s face and utter shock on Gwaine’s face shocked him, but then when Gwaine’s face turned to anger was when Merlin was really shocked. At first he thought that Gwaine was mad at him, which he was but that’s besides the point, then he turned to glare at Arthur. Knowing Gwaine Merlin stopped as he would probably have to stop him from doing something stupid, and he was right.

Gwaine stepped towards Arthur and yelled, “ You idiot. He just saved your life. He has saved your life so many times that we don’t even know and probably can’t count,” Merlin silently agreed with that one, “and you are going to throw him in the dungeon like he’s just another rotten sorcerer or a murderer.”

Arthur’s face had gone stoney as Gwaine yelled at him and when he stopped Arthur answered with, “I will not take that from one of my own. I know you are friends with Merlin, but that does not excuse this.”  
Gwaine opened his mouth to continue his rant when Merlin stopped him saying, “Gwaine don’t.” That was all that was needed and Gwaine stopped and just stood there. That was when Merlin realized that after realizing what was going on Aithusa had started to stock slowly towards Arthur. Merlin couldn’t let that happen either. 

He looked directly at the dragon and said, “Aithusa, Non didikai Kari miss.* (A.N. *That means: I command you to stop) Go. Fly away from here.” Aithusa looked at Merlin for a long moment then bounded (A.N. Can a dragon bound?) out of the hall and he heard her take flight and Merlin knew that she would be safe at least.

Then with one look back at his king and his friends he let the guards lead him out of the hall full of shocked and silent people and to the dungeons. He trusted Arthur’s judgment and would wait as long as it took, no matter what happened. He just hoped that Gwaine wouldn’t get in trouble for what he had said or Gaius for harboring him all these years. Before he knew it he was being thrown into a dark dang cell and he curled up in the corner to think over all the crazy things that had happened that day, which was certainly a lot, and what could possibly be going on up with everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and if you did, please leave a comment.


	5. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of different people make plans to do the same this, and some angsty Merlin. We'll see what happens.

As Merlin was escorted out of the throne room, Gwaine glared at Arthur from his spot still in line with the other knights. This was so stupid. Merlin didn’t deserve this. Sure, he may have lied and kept secrets. He may be a sorcerer, but he had saved Arthur’s life in front of everyone for the second time, and thinking back to their many adventures alone all of the knights shouldn’t be here right now. They should all be dead because Merlin had saved them every time. 

At first as it all happened he just couldn’t believe it, Merlin a sorcerer, warlock whatever. But, truthfully it made sense. Not only had every time they had been attacked by bandits, or whatever decided they looked easy to destroy, strange things happened, like tree branches or swords falling, when no one was looking at Merlin; there was that time on that quest with Arthur and Merlin when the dwarf on the bridge had said that they were courage, strength, and magic. Literally no one else could have been magic, so it just makes since. He didn’t have any idea how he hadn’t realized it before now.

By the time that Gwaine had snapped out of his thoughts the room was almost clear and Arthur had already left. He looked over at Percival, Gaius, and Elyan and had a silent conversation. Together they left the throne room towards Gaius’ chambers to come up with a plan to save Merlin. Gwaine didn’t care. Merlin was his best friend and the only one that cared and whatever Arthur was thinking was just wrong. He truly didn’t care if he lost his title as knight as long as he saved Merlin, whatever that entailed.

.....

As soon as Merlin and the guards had left for the dungeons Arthur stood up and left the throne room through the door behind his throne. He had to think. Truthfully he wanted to go straight to the library so that he could find a way to reverse, or at least amend, the law against magic. However he didn’t want anyone to see him and know what he was up to, so he went up to his room.

When he got to his room he noticed just how clean his room actually was. He never really realized before just how much Merlin actually did for him until know that Merlin was going to die if Arthur didn’t change the law.

Going over everything that had happened in the throne room he couldn’t help but wonder why Merlin revealed himself like that. Arthur understood that Merlin was loyal, he was perhaps the most loyal person he knew, but why did he summon the sword to his hand directly, couldn’t he have got rid of it any other way? He then shook his head. Questions like that weren’t going to help anyone right now and he would have the chance to ask him later. That is if he found the way to fix the law. 

There was one problem with his plan to fix the law, there still are horrible, evil sorcerers out there. He reasoned however, if he wrote the law to say that all sorcerers had to reveal themselves and would be watched until it was certain that they could be trusted. But what if there are those who didn’t want to come forward? Maybe magic should be entirely legal, but if it is used for evil purposes there would be appropriate consequences, and those with magic shall still be watched. 

After a while of thought and contemplation Arthur decided that these were their best two options, but he still needed to discuss this with the council before he decided and they changed the law. But, that meeting would have to be soon as there were only days left before he would have to put Merlin on trial as it’s always been. If Merlin went to trial without the law being changed there was no doubt in his mind that he would be forced to convict Merlin, and there was no way in his power that Arthur would let that happen. No matter the consequences.

.....

Guinevere was glad that no one noticed her as they left the throne room, as they were all in their own worlds, for it made it so that she was the last person in there. She always had found that she could somehow think clearer when she was in there than anywhere else, and she really needed to think right now. 

What she and everyone else had witnessed just a little while before had really shaken her. Her best friend, who she thought of as her best friend, had a secret life, had magic. She automatically thought back to when Morgana was her best friend, just like Merlin, and what did she have, but the same secret life the same magic. Gwen didn’t know wether to be completely mad or sad. This was her second friend who had kept their magic from her. She looked at Arthur’s throne at the front of the room where Morgana’s body had been before a couple of the guards had taken it away. Unbidden a thought in the back of her mind came to the surface, maybe Merlin deserved to die like Morgana.

As soon as that thought came however memories of Merlin flooded her mind. When they first meet and he said that he could beat Arthur easily, obviously not a lie now. When her father had been sick and suddenly had recovered and she had been thrown in the dungeon. She was told later that Merlin had tried to take blame for it, but they would let him. He must have been the one to cure her father. When she went with him back to his home and during the battle with the bandits there was that great dust storm. At the time everyone thought it was his friend, but obviously his friend knew he was going to die and just covered for him. Then when that witchfinder came and accused him of having magic, which as she now knew was true, and he didn’t actually seemed surprised. All the times that he saved Arthur. When he asked her and Morgana’s help with the druid boy. There were so many times that Merlin had used his magic or even basically told her, but she never realized.

She hated herself for the thought that he should be dead. Morgana used her magic for evil. Merlin had only ever used it for good. Now she was going to do him some good. She decided that in one way or another she would find a way for Merlin to get out of this mess alive, even if that means that he has to leave Camelot. However, she could start by talking to Arthur, as she knew that she could change his mind when no one else could.

.....

Meanwhile down in the dungeons Merlin still sat curled in the corner of his cell, thinking over his options. If he truly wanted he could easily use his magic to escape, but that wouldn’t really help. He wanted to show that he wasn’t afraid and that magic could be used for good. Escaping however would just go against all of that and get him killed, although he was certainly to be killed anyways. Truthfully he didn’t want to try anymore. 

He was tired. He wa tired of hiding and lying and not being able to be himself. If he couldn’t be himself than he would just have to let this situation play out and what happen would happen.   
He started to slip off to sleep but before he did he thought, 'Maybe this is for the best anyways. I’ve killed more people and caused more destruction than any other person. I deserve to die.' With that thought in his head he slipped into unconsciousness and ‘dreamed’ of his father, Freya, Will, Lancelot, and countless others that he had caused the death of in one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is all I have so far. I will try really hard to get this updated soon, but as I said at the beginning of this story I am extremely busy. I hope you liked this chapter and will leave kudos and comments. I love you all!


End file.
